


So maybe we're broken

by TheGothFanficWriter



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Attempted Kidnapping, Bisexual Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Break Up, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Pregnancy, Good Friend Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamorous Recs, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Tags May Change, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGothFanficWriter/pseuds/TheGothFanficWriter
Summary: It all happened like one mistake after the other, as though a row of dominos lined up to create tragedy. Vaggie and Husk have never been the lucky type, both never had happiness come easily to them, and they couldn't deny they were an unlikely pair. Yet, perhaps another tragedy is all it takes to bring them closer.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Vaggie/Husk/Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel) Octavia/Charlie Magne/Helsa (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Helsa Von Eldritch, Charlie Magne/Octavia, Cherri Bomb/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter I: Fall from Grace

Vaggie wouldn't act like she was the most level headed person out there.

She got angry, and she got angry pretty damn often. Sometimes she took to the extreme, whether it was a reasonable reaction at the time or not. 

However, she never thought it would be one of her more calmer moments that started the downfall of it all.

It had been a long day at the hotel, and Vaggie never felt more isolated.

Even with the occasional argument with Angel she still felt like there some connect but ever since Alastor arrived, everything changed.

Charlie didn't always listen to her and it did annoy Vaggie. I mean once or twice would be forgivable, but it became more recent when she trusted a murderers advice over her own girlfriends.

It hurt.

It was like all her efforts meant nothing as if suddenly Charlie didn't trust any of reliability anymore.

Of course she tried expressing these feelings to Angel, even Niffty once but they all seemed to think she was either jealous, being pity or couldn't accept someone else being in control.

Honestly did they think so little of her?

She loved and trusted Charlie, her worry wasn't about her losing control or even about Alastor attempting to get with her girlfriend, she just wanted to her to be safe and feel listened to.

Nothing had ever been about her being some dictator, it had always been about her love for Charlie and wanting what's best for her.

Yet, no one seemed to understand that.

Didn't help that Alastor seemed to think it was fun to simply push her around and mock her whenever he had a chance.

Still after a tiring day she and Charlie retired to their room for the night.

Vaggie felt...well, lonely.

She wasn't exactly in a super horny mood, though she wouldn't have been opposed to sex either. Just kinda wanted a snuggle buddy.

As she laid in bed, Charlie was signing away at some paperwork even though it has pretty much all been done during the day.

"Hun? You gonna lay down?" Vaggie askes gently looking at her girlfriend as she laid on the bed.

"In a few more moments." Charlie clarified. "Finishing up some stuff."

Vaggie wasn't sure whether it was curiousity, a need to help or something else that made her walk over. 

She rose form the bed, close to Charlies desk, peering over her shoulder and immediately recognized the documents.

"Wait..." Vaggie stated, "Weren't those the ones I completed this morning?"

Charlie sighed, "Yes..but Alastor wanted me to check them-"

"Why!?" Vaggie asked the sudden rise in her tone shocking both Charlie and Vaggie as the blonde turned around looking at her with a confused expression.

"Does he not trust me?? I've been doing this for nearly a year now!" She exclaimed thought sudden her voice shifted, "Do you not trust me?'

"No! No! It's not like that!" Charlie exclaimed standing up, "It's just....ever since he arrived we've been getting more attention so followings his advice would be best."

"Even if it's pointless?" Vaggie asked sighing, "Hun, you need to rest. Ever considered he's just trying to swear you down?"

Charlie chuckled, "What's the point in that? Even if this was enough to drain a lot of energy, what reason would he have for it?"

Vaggie gave her a look, "He's the radio demon hun, maybe he wants you weak for god knows what? Or possibly just to screw with you? He's not known for being nice honey."

Charlie paused, "You have a point, but surely there's no harm in simply double checking-"

"For fuck sakes!" Vaggie snapped, "Are you not listening to a damn word I said!?"

Charlie visibly flinched, "Vaggie..."

She took a deep breath, "Did I...do something wrong? Everytime I try to help out you just....ignore me. Is there a reason you trust Alastor over me?"

Charlie was quick to get closer to her girlfriend placing her hands on her shoulders, in an attempt of comfort, "No no no! It's nothing like that-....I just-" she trailed off.

"Just what?" Vaggie asked, her tone very soft.

"I just- finally feel like I have a chance ya know?" She said exasperatedly as she walked away from Vaggie, "No one has supported my dream before I met you. Not family, not friends, and I just kept failing over and over again. We finally got somewhere with Angel but then after the interview-" she sighed, "I thought it was over. I was seriously considering it, but when Alastor came and helped, I genuinely felt like we had a shot. That we could be taken seriously! I know he doesn't have out best intentions in mind but this is SOMETHING, and that's all I needed." A small genuine smile formed on her face, "The hotel seems to finally have a bright future ahead of it."

Vaggie watched her, she felt bad for her and wanted to comfort her. She should have just kept her mouth shut and gave her a hug but instead....

"I wish there was room for me in that future.." she said, her voice filled with just as sorrow.

They had worse fights than this, they always worked through things and frankly after this they should have comforted eachother. Then things would go right back to how they were but instead.

"I wish there was too.." Charlie said in small sad tone.

Vaggie frowned, not expecting that response and her body visibly tensing.

Charlie looked at her, seeming oddly serious, "Vaggie...I think we should break up."

Vaggie froze not knowing what to say, never has she thought she would hear those words.

While Vaggie was in shock, the princess contained on.

"I'm sorry Vaggie, but..I really do think that we need to break up- work is piling in and it's just taking up too much time! And..." she paused, "It's like every day we're drifting apart and....I don't feel the love anymore."

Vaggie felt her heart shatter.

This couldn't be happening right? No this had to be a bad dream right?

Yet, here it was.

Charlie was saying this, Charlie didn't love her anymore. 

"Sweetie....no..." Vaggie said her voice struggling, "Please we can work through this, we always do....don't do this..."

Charlie was different. She was suppose to be different. They were.....always gonna be together. Always be able to work through things.

Vaggie walked over reaching her hand out to her, only for Charlie to push it away.

"I want to continue our relationship, I really do..but i don't think it's gonna work out..." She sighs, before turning away, "I'm sorry." She said walking out of the room.

Where was she going? Vaggie had no idea, she might spend the night in a different room or possibly come back, but that the last thing she was thinking about right now.

Vaggie froze for a second, feeling as if she been stabbed through the heart. She attempted to call out to Charlie but....

It was too late.

Vaggie stood there, tears building up,

That couldn't have just happened, but it did.

Years of love, devotion, and sacrifice all gone down the drain, all forgotten, just like that.

Tears fell down her face, she sunk to the floor and cried.

No words could describe how terrible she felt, she didn't know what to do, what would happen after this.

She had no one to turn too. Angel would just make fun of her, so would Alastor. Both would probably all claim this was her fault and hell it already felt like it was.

Why was she so stupid? Why didn't she just keep her cool?! If she just didn't mention the damn paper work then....then...then...

Nothing would change. Charlie didn't want her. Regardless of what she did, nothing could change that.

She looked up and looked around the room, she couldn't stand it in here. Everything just reminded her of Charlie, everything just taunted her about what had just happened. 

She needed to leave.

Now.

Vaggie put on some clothes, threw some things in a bag before rushing out of the room and soon, out of the hotel. She didn't have much money, but she could find some place to lay low for a night or two right? 

There be some cheap motel she could afford.

But little did Vaggie know that this was infact her first mistake.


	2. Chapter II: Where it happened

Looking back on it all, Vaggie really wished that she stayed at the hotel.

Okay there would be some teasing, sure, but surely she could just lock herself in an empty room for awhile right? Suffer through her heart break that way?

No. She had to be difficult.

She stayed in a cheap motel for a few days. 

Occasionally eating and showering, not responding to text, calls or anything.

She was a mess and did nothing pass just drowning in her despair.

Until she finally just got tired of all the sorrow, so late in the night, she went for a walk.

That had been her second mistake.

She should have stayed in, been sad some more, put on Voxflix. Literally, anything else. But, instead, she did the stupid thing.

Vaggie was walking down the street, still visibly upset from her breakup with Charlie but better than before.

The streets were surprisingly empty. And she couldn't tell if that made her feel better or worse.

She simply kept walking, losing track of where she was and had no idea where she was going. 

Finally she passed a corner noticing an all too familiar building, and then a figure outside of the building.

She froze.

She arrived at the porn studios 

And Valentino was right outside of the building, one of his weird red smoked cigarettes between his lips, his eyes fixated on the street lamp that was infront of him.

He didn't seem aware of Vaggie nor did he look like he was planning on shifting his attention away from anything else.

I mean Vaggie really wanted to stare at the lamp too but she could resist the urge.

For now.

She looked around, but there was no other way to safely get through over than by walking pass the moth pimp himself.

Vaggie kept herself calm, figuring Valentino wouldn't even notice her being so fixated on the lamp and she couldn't blame him.

So with one more deep breath, she made her way down the street. Not sparing Valentino another glance, simply looking straight ahead.

That had been her third mistake.

As she began to pass him suddenly, a hand grabbed her by the shoulder, making her stop in her tracks.

"Hello there darling..." the pimp greeted, seeming to have lost interest in his lamp, "What chu doin' out so late all alone? Don't you know the bad men come out around this time?"

Vaggie didn't know if she was about to hit him or scream something at him, but all of a sudden he let out of her. His glaring eyes peering down at her expression, his festures having softened and giving Vaggie an odd look.

She frowned backing up, wanting more space, but his sudden change in attitude made her insides turn with worry.

"Is something the matter my dear? You seem heartbroken..." he said, his tone uncharacteristically sympathic 

Was that it? Did he feel pity for her? Was that all?

Vaggie didn't care enough to question it further but if that would get her out of this situation then she would take it.

Vaggie sighed, "Yeah my girlfriend broke up with me.." she admitted hoping this would deter him further or whatever.

Valentino suddenly lets out a chuckle, running a hand over his face for a moment. Almost if having figured something out. "Oh, that's so...tragic darling!"

Vaggie felt sick. Okay maybe she read him wrong, he seemed almost excited now. She took a few more steps back.

"Yeah..." she said in agreement, before turning and beginning to walk off. Before she could get anywhere close, her arms were grabbed and pulled above her, and she was dragged closer to where the taller moth was.

Having her back pressed aganist his chest, another hand forcing her to look up at him. 

"Hey!!-" Vaggie yelled out but Valentino silenced by covering her mouth with his thumb.

"Oh...well i'm terribly sorry to hear that, i do so very hope that you are able to move on!" he says as casually as ever, chuckling, "Prehap I can help? Daddys been oh so lonely lately~" he said with a seductive purr.

A million of different things ran through her head, both debating the best course of action, and old memories all being brought up and the worse case scenario if all her actions failed.

However, something far worse than anything she suspected happened.

The issue wouldn't be that she would be forcefully dragged into the studio and having Val force himself upon her. No, the issue than be that she would go willingly.

All thanks to the enigma known as mating season.

Certain animals, whether it was spiders, cats, deer or moths in this case, when into heat cycles. Sometimes it would be a few days every year, an entire month every decade or something else, it always varied.

It was another cruel punishment to add onto being in hell, having this small part of your life in which you were so horny to the point and so unable to control yourself that you were capable of anything.

Vaggie hated herself during mating season. She might as well be possessed and forced to do things aganist her will. It was disgusting how she would act and it was frightening at how vulnerable she would be.

It seemed the universe had decided to play one more cruel trick on her, while she knew mating season was coming, she had forgotten all about it thanks to her breakup.

And she was with the worse possible person for it when it happened.

Suddenly a warm feeling spread throughout her entire body, like had been lit on fire, instantly her face flushed, her legs nearly gave out on her and a grunt, almost a moan, escaped her mouth.

Valentinos smirk widened, she had no idea if he also went into heat at the same moment or if he was about to, hell maybe he already was and just had more control over himself.

Regardless, he seemed to know exactly what happened and he seemed very pleased with the notion.

He picked her up carefully, "I think i'd best get you inside darling~.." he says, his voice as sultry as ever. His grip on her was firm yet gentle. It didn't seem like he was worried about her running off.

Not that Vaggie wanted to fight him off.

Her mind has a hazy lust fueled messed.

She couldn't say no.

And how she hated herself for it.

Vaggie didn't remember everything that happened and honestly, she was thankful.

Throughout the entire week she screamed, begged and cried. She wanted it, her body made her want it.

She hated everything, she hated how she asked for more, and she hated how it was with him of all people.

It was disgusting, revolting, and she was ashamed by all of it.

Nothing could change what had been done, he touched her, felt her, marked her, harmed her and pleasured her.

Her stomach felt like it was twisted into a thousand knots, she wanted to throw up, she wanted to die a second death than suffer another second of any of this.

Even during short periods where she regained her thoughts, those brief moment when she could think and not let her pheromones effect her, he would still have her.

It happened, again, again, and again.

It felt like an eternity, god she thought that it would never end.

Finally, after an entire week of suffering this toture, Vaggie woke up one morning to find Val completely knocked out.

She didn't question it, she just saw an opportunity and took it, putting on her clothing and rushed out the building.

Vaggie wanted to scream at herself for what had happened, how could she be so damn stupid?

There were millions of things she should have done, there was a plan she had for this! She knew better! Precaution should have been taken, she shouldn't have been away from the hotel, god dammit! She should have avoided that damn studio from the very start of all of this.

It was....hard to get around.

Her legs were sore, her entire body had been covered in bites, bruises, and claw markings. 

She managed to bare through the pain, getting herself back to the hotel.

It was late. No one was there when she arrived, something she was thankful for.

Silently and slowly, she made her way into one of the empty rooms, laying down on the bed.

After a few moments, she found herself crying again.

It was over. It was all over. Yet, why did she feel as if he was still here?

She curled herself up into a ball, sobbing and shaking, desperately wanting to forget it all.

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. She couldn't forget.

And neither would Val.


	3. Chapter III: Aftermath

Despite everything, Vaggie went straight back to work.

Of course people were concerned, of course people asked questions, of course everyone noticed that she had been slightly off.

Vaggie ignored all of them.

Maybe she give a vague excuse or just play if off as no big deal. But still, no one got a direct answer out of her.

Something Vaggie was fine with. The less everyone knows the better.

But, she honestly hadn't been feeling good all morning.

Even with all her injuries, and the emotional hardship, she woke up extremely tired with a pounding headache and a general pain in her stomach.

She may have survived mating season but now she felt outright terrible. She hoped she hadn't got the flu or worse, Val gave her some weird STD.

It would be just her luck to get a disease after her all of this.

For now she just attempted to carry on with the day, she deal with any issues later.

Vaggie walked into the staff room, sitting down at the table and doing some paperwork, occasionally stopping to rub her temples.

This was the best place to get some piece of mind for right now. 

She didn't have much of an office and she didn't know of many other places where she wouldn't get interrupted or annoyed.

After a few moments, Angel casually poked his head in, "There's my favorite moth, where ya been?"

Unlike some other times, Angel sounds more sincere than less teasing. Vaggie would have welcomed it if it weren't for a million other terrible things going wrong in her life.

"Busy." Vaggie retorted and to be fair she was sorta telling the truth, "Look, I feel like shit, if you're gonna annoy me then leave."

"Damn what crawled up your ass and died?" Angel chuckled, "I just thought that I be nice tell ya that the hotels hosting a dinner party tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I think I heard Al mention that somewhere.." Vaggie said, she hadn't really been around the hotel or her phone alot until recently, "That's nice I guess? Do we finally have a chief or are we getting catering?" She asked curiously.

Angel shrugged, "No idea but I'm sure smiles has something planned." suddenly, he paused giving her a concerned look, "You sure ya doin' okay Vags?"

Vaggie took a deep breath, "I'm fine Angel. I'm a bit tired but overall okay." She quickly changed the subject, "What's been going on with you? Anything else I missed."

"Eh, nothing really exciting. I mean outside of Alastors little dinner party not much has happened," he sighed, "Vals been awfully quiet recently, ain't got the slightest idea why. Think he's planning something,"

"Oh? You think?" Vaggie asked trying her best to not sound nervous, "Wonder what..."

"Nothing good, I can tell ya that much," Angel said letting out a hum.

Husk suddenly threw open the door, looking irritated. And only seemed more annoyed to see people were already in the room.

"You ladies keep clucking. Don't mind me, just taking lunch." He grumbled as he walked towards the table.

Lunch being, a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Clucking? Really?" Vaggie asked rolling her eyes, what were they? Hens?

Angel chuckled, "Ya know Husky you could ask Al to fix ya up something, heard he makes some good jambalaya!"

Husk rolled his eyes, "I ain't riskin' getting someone's liver in my food.." he grumbled, as he slumped down on a chair and takes a swigs from the bottle. "Besides looks like Al has some dumbfuck currently occupying the kitchen and I dunno about you but, I'd sooner have an MRE than have whatever comes out of that fucking kitchen."

"Aww come on Husky, I'm sure he can't be that bad." Angel chuckled, "I mean, Als already throwing us a dinner party tomorrow, ain't that swell?"

"Yeah and it'll be another headache," Vaggie said rubbing her temples yet again before looking back down at her paperwork, despite feeling terrible she was determined.

That actually made Husk bark out a laugh. "Oh. Oh boy, that I'll want to see." he drinks a little more from the bottle as he notices Vaggie. "Hey. Not that I care or nothing but you look like shit."

"Oh gee really? Thanks for noticing," Vaggie retorted sarcastically before putting all her focus back on the paperwork.

"Maybe you should take the day off, you could be sick." Angel suggested though it seemed to fall on deaf ears. Vaggie ouright ignoring him.

"If it's cause you got your ass dumped, I got another bottle of this crap back at the bar." Husk suggested, yeah very helpful and extremely empathetic as always.

Vaggie let out a long sigh, "Does everyone know about the break up?" She seemed to ask the question to Angel, who gave a nod.

She proceeded to lay her head face down on the table, "I hate my life," she groaned out. 

Last thing she needed was everyone knowing about her heart break and pointing it out, hell Alastor will probably rub it in her face the next time he saw her.

"It's like I always say. Love is a parasite. Once your jollies are worked out, you get sucked dry," Husk points at Vaggie. "Kudos for you kid, lasting as long as you did but it's fucking science."

Vaggie looked up at him giving him a skeptical look, "Forgive me for being an optimist, but if it's 'fucking science' then explain why there are several of happy couples like Lucifer and Lilith that are still happy together.."

"Give it time." He smirks a little, "There's a bottle waiting for of them too."

"You do know that their married with a kid right?" Angel rolls his eyes, "I swear one of these days you'll find someone, hell it might be me, and I'll gladly remind ya to eat every word you just said."

"Oh! Oh well excuse me!" The cat said, letting out another laugh. "No married couple with kids ever got relationship proplems." He said outright ignoring his other comment.

He goes for another swig but- whoops. Empty. "Ah. Fuck me." He chucks it into the bin, letting out a sigh, "Lets get real for a moment... What are we actually gonna eat for today?"

Whoever Alastor put in the kitchen didn't seem like they were gonna come out anytime soon.

Angel spoke up, "I can get everyone takeout for today since no one trust the new guy Alastor got."

Vaggie looked at him surprised, "That's oddly....nice of you Angel," Vaggie commented on beginning to feel a sharp pain in her stomach, wincing a bit.

Husk gives Vaggie a more serious look over. But says nothing this time.

"Yeah. You're really a saint. See if you can get somethin' with fish in it." Husk said glancing over to the spider.

"Sure, but it might cost ya~" Angel purred out with a wink, before looking over to Vaggie, "You got any preferences Vags?"

Vaggie winces again and she looks at Angel seeming about to give some response, but immediately stops and rushes up, proceeding to vomit into the nearest trashcan.

"Eww!!" Angel let out grimacing at the sight, backing up a bit.

Husk says nothing, he gets up and walks over to where Vaggie was hutched over. "Kid. Get yourself to bed." He says, with a starkly more solemn tone than before.

It wasn't much of a suggestion as it was to a demand.

Vaggie after she was sure she was done this round, looked up at him, somewhat surprised by his tone. "I'm fine-" her words got interrupted as she proceeded to throw up thunks again.

"Look, I'll cover your shift or whatever, but get your ass ta' bed." Angel said before his face softened, "You can't work like this toots."

Slowly Vaggie looked at the two, somewhat touched by their concern. Eventually she stood up, leaving the room without a word.

Husk watched her leave and letted out a disgrunted huff. "And I really wanted fish too." he muttered as he tied up the garbage bag, "But looks like we're getting soups or some shit."

"I mean, fish soup is a thing," Angel said semi serious and semi joking, "Don't think it's the best thing for Vaggies stomach bug though," he hummed, "Just hope the bitch doesn't pass it onto me, ain't no way am I gonna get sick."

Husk had a suspension it wasn't a bug but he wasn't going to cluck unverified gossip. "Yeah. Fair enough." Was all he said.

Niffty soon walked in after Vaggie, she looks quite concerned after seeing Vaggie walking out. She won't like she was super close with the moth, but she still considered her a friend.

"Is Vaggie okay?" She said curiously.

"Stomach Bug. Here." Husk hands her the garbage bag. "Also we're ordering takeout." He informed.

"Leave it to her to disappear for a week and come back sick." Angel joked, "I'll order soon, if you have an preferences speak now Nif," he chuckled.

"Hm...I'm not picky! Just order me anything!" She says, looking over to Angel before taking the garbage bag, beginning to head out before calling out to Angel, "Oh...and tell Vaggie I'm sorry for what I said last time we spoke. I won't be able to tell her anytime soon so..."

"Yeah sure," Angel chuckled, not seeming to take the request seriously but it was enough for Niffty as it caused her to leave.

This did raise, some worry in husk, but he just shrugs and opens up a cabinet. He was sure he had a back up flask hidden in here somewhere. "Apologizin'! Seems the hotel is maken' demons soft." He said with a small huff.

"That is the point Huskykins~" Angel said teasingly.

Husk rolled his eyes, openly complaining about the nick name seemed to encourage him, figured it was best to ignore it for now. "If I had a drink every time that happened, I'd be an alcoholic."

Ah! Success. He takes out a flask hidden behind a stack of files and unscrews the cap, taking a swig.

"You don't say.." Angel chuckled before finally putting his phone away, "Foods ordered, should he here soon."

Husk takes another swig, a longer one. And screws back on the top.

"...I'll wait by the door for the food. Make sure the delivery fucker doesn't try and scam us out'of a meal." He says walking off.

"Dwaaa...how sweet of you Huskykins!" Angel called out to him as he walked away.

Husk gave no response.

He'll talk to Vaggie later.


	4. Chapter IV: Seeds of the Past

Vaggie had thrown up one more time when she got to her room, thankfully that seemed to be the end of it for now.

She was laying now, feeling miserable on her bed. She still had a headache, and her entire body still ached. Vaggie hoped that at least the worse was over of whatever she caught.

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. 

"You decent?" A gruff voice calls from the other side of the door. It was obviously Husk.

Upon hearing the knock and Husks voice she sat up, and soothed her hair out, "Yeah, come on in," her voice was a little hoarse but otherwise sounded fine.

Husk enters the room, making sure to close it behind him.

"Yeah, lets see what the fucker got ya..." He muttered as he sat himself on the bed. He pulls out a waterbottle first with the and hands it over first. Next was a container filled with chicken soup.

"He got you something for the pain but you better have something in your stomach first before you take it." He advised.

She nods agreeing with him, taking both the water bottle and bowl of soup.

Vaggie opens the water bottle and taking a few small sips before placing it on the night stand. She opened the packet with the plastic spoon, taking a few mouthfuls of the soup.

Mmmm soup.

"Just my luck to get sick as soon as I get back to work huh?" She asked, joking and partly just trying to make conversation.

"Yeah." He pauses for a moment. "Kid. I'm not judging you. But where exactly did you go?" He asks finally, keeping his own hands busy with opening up his own takeout bag.

Frowning as found a bag of cat treats. God damn bitch... He's not a pet for christs sake. 

"Ah, well," she chuckled nervously, "I was orginally going to stay at a motel for one night, just to get away for a bi after the breakup but then uh...." 

She took in another mouthful of soup, I mean Husk probably wouldn't care or tell anyone anyway, so why was she nervous? I mean, she didn't have to tell him and she knew he probably wouldn't give a fuck.

But a part of her felt like she really needed to at least tell someone about what happened and talking to Charlie wasn't an option right now.

God, she didn't know when she and Charlie would be close to being on normal terms again.

Taking a deep breath she continue, "Turns out mating session started that day and I ran into Valentino on the way back..." She didn't say more, figuring Husk could figure it out

She was visibly tense as if she was expecting him to yell, nothing to do with Husk, this just reminded her of her own life when she alive.

Despite what she did or why did she did something, her parents always lashed out. Both verbally and physically. Especially if she told them anything to do with her relationships.

There was pause.

"That so?" His voice did tense. And his fur did bristle. Husk never liked the things brought with that name. 

He could guess what happened.

"Did the fucker hurt you?" He asked, definitely on edge.

"No! No....I said yes to everything that happened." Vaggie said, though frankly sounded like she was lieing to herself.

Vaggie was in heat, she couldn't have said no. She was clearly tense by it, the event had a bigger effect on her psyche than she was admitting.

Normally Husk would call bullshit. But he didn't want to push things over the edge.

For now, he was uncharacteristically tactful.

"Okay," he said with a small sigh. "That fucker isn't known for caring much for consent. It's good you came back."

No judgements as he promised. That's not what was bothering him.

Her face. The way she was clutching her stomach. It was all........familar.

He scratched at his cheek. Feeling awkward at what he was about to ask.

"Don't fucking hit me for what I'm about to ask," he says carefully. "But while you were with that prick. Did you use protection?"

Vaggie did seem to glare at him, though more out of habit then anything.

She looks down, unable to really properly look him in the eye.

"No. We didn't." She admitted.

I mean she been with a girl for years, no need for the pill and well, Val was Val.

She took in another mouthful of soup, knowing full well what he was about to suggest and not liking it one bit.

Husk paused, "...I don't have to say out loud how bad of an idea that was right?"

A crocked grin. If she hit him then, he'd be fine with it.

Interally he was swearing his head off. At Valentino. At Vaggie. He found himself a little pissed at Charlie and everyone else for some reason he couldn't put a finger on.

"Vaggie. I'll be frank. This sick you're having? It reminds me of morning sicknes." He continued, "And after a week of unprotected sex with a literal pornstar executive? I'd say my bet is pretty good." 

Vaggie didn't look up at him.

Slowly she began to shake, barely able to keep the bowl of soup steady in her hands, in her good eye a few tears were forming.

She was clearly attempting not to cry or crying to cover to, letting hair fall in front of her face and being as hunched over as possible.

She hated crying, she deemed it weak, beneath her yet that didn't stop from the tears from falling.

She only cried in front of Charlie, the only person she felt safe with and even she left her behind in the end.

She wasn't sure if she was hurt by Husks words or if she was ashamed by her own actions. 

But, regardless old memories, bad memories were being triggered in her.

Everything these past few weeks had been a trainwreck with only things getting worse.

She wanted to just, disappear, wanted all the trouble to end. 

Shakingly she eat another spoonful of soup, still trying to keep at least a little composure.

Ah. Well. Shit. Husk wasn't exactly good with tears. Absentmindedly he eats one of the cat treats . Really, they weren't awful. Just insulting.

"Look. Everyone gets up to stupid shit after a break up. There's plenty that could'a gone worse." He snorts out a laugh, in some attempt of comfor, "Like....get married or signed a contra-"

Wait, he looks a little alarmed for a moment. "You didn't sign any shit over there right?"

"No. None of that." Vaggie said, wiping away a few tears, at least sounding sure about that.

As much as she didn't want what was Husk was suggesting be true, if it was, her stomach turned at all the possibilities. 

"But if what your suggesting is true, then what might Val try if he finds out?," Vaggie said, nervously taking another spoonful of soup.

The best case scenario was that Valentino didn't find out or didn't care if she was carrying his child. 

"Use it to maybe make'a snuff film. More likely maybe use it as leverage on you and the hotel." It was a dark but unreasonable expectation? This was hell after all. "Are... You actually considering on keeping it? You got options you know." He suggested.

Vaggie certainly didn't like either of those ideas that Husk suggested, last thing she wanted is to give Valentino blackmail over the hotel.

Bur she shifted a bit at the question.

"I'm....not sure," she sighed, "There is a chance I'm not even..well...y'know," whether through denial or some other means she didn't want to say pregnant, "But I don't think I can get an abortion and putting it up for adoption, well considering it's hell, seems unsafe.."

"Fair enough." He had his own opinions on how to handle this but this wasn't his his choice to make, "We'll focus on getting you tested first. I could be wrong after all- wrong about a lotta things." He chuckled a little.

"Yeah," she chuckled a bit, before letting out a sigh,

She actually felt a bit better after talking with Husk.

"I know you aren't the type to really gossip but please don't tell anyone, even if you are right," Vaggie said sadly, "I want to get myself sorted out before dealing with everyone knowing I slept with Val,"

Indeed. Angel Dust would never let her hear the end of it.

"You kidding? I can already hear Angel Dust bitching. I'm not gonna stir that pot." He offers her a crooked smile, "You uh... Not gonna talk to the princess? I know you two are split but. She's still a good friend."

"I might.....I mean, I doubt she wants to hear about her exs problems, but she's been understanding about these things." She said, recalling some stories about some of her friends has pregnancy scares in high-school, "Honestly, I really wish I could just forget this and act like this entire thing didn't happen, but I doubt that'll be possible.."

"The princess is a bleeding heart." He said with a small wave of his paw, "...and I dunno. As a bartender, its my job to listen to crap like this. So if you need a drink, dirty or not..."

She looked up at him finally and gave a smile, "Thanks Husk, that means a lot,"

Vaggie knew he was probably speaking more out of obligation than anything but it was nice to have some support, however small it may be.

"Anytime." He gets off the bed, likely to head off to eat his own food. Vaggie needed her rest anyways. "And hey, secrets go both ways kid. Don't be tell'n people I was nice to you. Give folks the wrong idea." There was a small humor in his tone. It's not really like he gave a shit what others thought anyways.

She gave a chuckle, rolling her eyes a bit, "Ah, don't worry, I won't let a single soul know that you still have a heart deep down."

She sounded more so teasing, but she actually wouldn't tell anyone.

At least no one that would make fun of him to his face that is.

Husk left and Vaggie sighed, unsure of how to feel.

Maybe she should just ignore everything she's been told, maybe Husk was talking out of his ass and everything was completely fine.

But, just in case....

She took another mouthful of soup, guess she better buy a pregnancy test.

Vaggie could only hope for the best now. And boy did she hope that Husk was wrong.


	5. Chapter V: Trouble

After she finally stopped feeling miserable for a few moments she went out and bought a pack of pregnancy test.

It was a pack of twelve, clearly meant for women who either were planning on having like twelve kids or for women like Vaggie that wanted to be 100% certain.

She hesitated going through with it. Maybe Husk was being dumb, hell he was being dumb. The entire idea was dumb.

She had a scar on her lower abdomen reminding her that children were impossible.

Mating season or not getting pregnant in hell was very unlikely.

Stupid Husk putting stupid idea into her mind.

Still Hell was weird, so, even it's totally negative. Its still worth checking right? Well-

The first one was positive.

This would have been enough to throw her into hysterics, but pregnancy test could be wrong the first time so? Solution?

Keep trying!!

Vaggie only needed one to read negative to give her some denial to cling onto but,

Second one? Positive.

Third one? Positive 

Fourth one? Positive.

It wasn't until twelve all positive pregnancy test were lined up that Vaggie was certain.

She tried everything even leaving and coming back from trying different foods, drinking more water, everything all the articles said that would prevent pregnancy test from giving a false result.

All positive.

All her thoughts circled around, her stomach turning, she didn't know what to do or how to feel. She might vomit, maybe faint, possibly have a heart attack.

Maybe something was wrong? A weird UTI that made her pee produce something like pregnancy hormones?? Did that even make sense!?

She had to do something! She didn't know what, but for now, no one could know about this.

She immediately dumped all the pregnancy test into the den and covered them with tissue. 

Tears building up.

God the last time she was doing something like she-

Quickly she rushed out of the bathroom, all her emotions playing jumprope with her organs.

She was in trouble now.

What will Val do if he finds out about this!? What will happen to her? What will happen to her child?

Her troubles were just beginning-


	6. Chapter VI: Red flag!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Cherridust, their my guilty pleasure ship lol

Angel knew one thing about Val, which is that it's never a good thing when he gets quiet.

Usually that meant that he was coming up with the most sinister plan that his sick mind could conjure up.  
So his pimp's recent absence during the past few weeks had put him on edge. No messages asking why he hadn't shown up to work, no calls asking for money that he owed Val, nothing.

Angel wished it would stay that way but he knew that wouldn't happen.

That's why his heart froze when he saw his phone light up.

It was late and he wanted to get some shut eye, but he would have managed to get some rest if it weren't the message.

Val  
Angelcakes, you up?

Angel knew better than to keep him waiting.

Angel

Yes sir, where ya been Val? Was beginning to think you up and died-

More like hoping but Angel knew better than to tell Val that.

Val

Aww miss me Angie?

Angel gritted his teeth. He only liked that nickname when Cherri used it-

Val

Don't you worry Daddy is just fine, tell you attending the hotel dinner party I'm hearing so much about?

Angel tensed, this can't be good.

Angel

Yeah plenty opportunities to rank some cash for ya am I right?

Val

Good boy ❤ I'll be stopping by, hope to see you there.

Angel's entire body froze and worry built up in him.

Valentino- was stopping by the hotel-

Oh no, oh no, oh no.

No way any of this could be good. Valentino hated the very idea of the happy hotel, even if their stupid dinner party had alcohol or some other shit he doubted his boss would give it a second glance.  
Had he come to collect the money Angel should have for him? Maybe to come and humiliate him in front of all his new friends? 

Another, much more frightening idea popped into his head.

Would he come to hurt people here? Would he try and use his friends as leverage over him?

The idea nearly made his heart stop.

Look, Valentino can do whatever the fuck he wants to him, he could give less of a damn. But if he hurt anyone here, he didn't know what he would do but....

It wouldn't be good.

Minutes passed by slowly, Angel only able to look at the phone rereading the messages, trying to come up with the best and the worst case scenario.

His head felt like it was running around in circles at all the possibilities and all the things that could go wrong.

Could he convince Valentino not to come? Nah, maybe if it was something smaller he could manage but a one of a kind event at the hotel, nothing he said could convince Val not to come if he wanted to come. 

Still what should he do when Valentino does get there? Just keep him busy and away from everyone else? Might be the best course of action, especially if he didn't want his friends to run into him.

Finally he sighed and gave a response.

Angel 

Look forward to it~

He resisted the urge to groan, turning off his phone and tossing it aside somewhere.

A storm was brewing and Angel didn't know whether he was chasing it, avoiding it, or causing it.  
He laid back down staring at the ceiling, he tossed and turned, hoping he could try to go back to sleep.

But, atlas his attempts were in vain. Trying to go back to sleep now would be pointless.

Slowly he picked his phone back up, thankfully Val didn't send another text which he didn't know if that made him relax or just worried him more.

Regardless, he knew of only one gal that could cheer him up right now.

Quick as ever he dialed up Cherri.

She normally wasn't asleep around this time but it would just be his luck if she decided to snooze early.

Patiently he waited as he heard the phone ring, crossing his fingers.

"Yo Angie!" Cherri exclaimed as she picked up the phone, "How my favorite spider doin'?"

Ah it was always a joy to hear that spunky voice of hers.

"Ah, honestly sugartits..." he sighed, "Not so great."

Cherri paused realizing this was a more serious conversation, "Oh no. Was it Val again? I swear one day I'll kick his skinny ass!"

Angel gave a sad chuckle, it was kinda cute when she got all mad.

"Well I can't have ya being all depressed at that shitty hotel, come on over to my place! We can watch some movies together, maybe raid my fridge for the ice cream and liquor?" Cherri suggested, taking on a softer tone

Angel smiled, most wouldn't suggest handling your abusive boss like a bad break up but forgetting about Val and watching movies with his best friend? That felt like exactly what he needed.

"You know me too well babe." Angel chuckled, "I should be able to be there in about....ten minutes. Be ready for me then?" Angel asked, opening his bedroom window, climbing out.

"Baby I'm already ready!" Cherri laughed before she hung off.

The little movie night with Cherri had been perfect.

Cherri had apparently robbed some expensive whiskey from some rich person's place so they were set for that. 

So all they had to do was turn on Voxflix, play Mean Girls and open the cartons of ice cream.

They laughed, joked around and generally had fun. 

It wasn't much but it made him forget about Valentino for now, which was frankly all he needed.

Yet even though he was tipsy from all the booze and content with his belly of ice cream, Val slowly intruded into his mind again. 

Cherri laughed at the current scene unfolding at the tv, turning to Angel about to say something until she noticed Angel's mood had fallen again.

She sighed, frowning, trying to think of the best way to help.

"Ya know..." Cherri said finally, scooting closer and placing a hand on his chest fluff, "There is one thing we could that might cheer you up~" she said a bit seductively.

Angel lazily returned the smile, though Angel always preferred men; he liked a select amount of women and Cherri just happened to be one of them. They weren't dating, more so friends with benefits, they just happened to occasionally fuck.

"Ya know I love to sugar tits....but not really in the mood tonight." He said with a sigh, but soon held his arm out, "I will gladly take a snuggle partner though."

Cherri chuckled, "That I can do." She said scooting closer, wrapping her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. 

Angel let out a happy hum, wrapping his pair of lower arms around her waist and his upper arm to stroke her hair. His mind once again began to drift back to Valentino despite his best efforts. 

He was about to give up and resign himself for his night being ruined thanks to Val, until an idea occurred to him.

"Hey Cher.." He spoke up suddenly, his eyes drifting up the ceiling.

"Hey what Ang?" Cherri asked, looking up at the spider.

"Ya know that dinner party the hotel is having?"

"Yeah." Cherri said, shifting a bit, "What about it?"

"Wanna come to it with me?" He asked, not really thinking his worry through.

Cherri frowned a little, "Like a date?"

He couldn't help but chuckle, "I was thinking maybe there for emotional support than anything but a date wouldn't be so bad either."

Cherri let out a hum, "I suppose I can. Don't got any fancy shit to wear to it though..."

"Then I'll take ya shopping in the morning." Angel suggested.

Cherri chuckled, "I'm sure by the time we wake up it would be more like early afternoon," she joked, "But sure that sounds nice..." she paused, "Ratantino is gonna be there isn't he?"

Angel nodded.

"No good bitch..." Cherri muttered, before leaning up and placing a kiss on Angel's cheek, "Don't worry I won't let that bastard hurt anyone."

Angel smiled, "Thanks toots..."


	7. Chapter VII: Dammit Al!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I'll update works consistently

It was the next day, fairly early in the morning.

Alastor hummed as he walked into the hotels bar, casually twirling his microphone around in his hand. Seemed to be in a genuinely good mood today, for whatever the reason.

Part of it because Angel was surprisingly absent for a change and the other reason.....you'll see.

He took a seat at the bar, looking around and seeing no one around, proceeding to lean over and grab a bottle of gin for himself.

It's five o'clock somewhere right?

There was a muffled sound before Husk was seen crawling out from under the bar counter. Seemed like someone messing with the inventory was enough to wake him up.

What? You think he wouldn't be passed out underneath the bar?

"Jesus fuck... it's just you." He muttered, giving his neck a rub.

"Pleasure to see you too !" Alastor laughed as he opened the bottle of gin, "Were you already passed out?" He casually checks the watch on his wrist, "It's almost noon! You must be finally cutting down on the liquor," he joked.

"Yep. Look at me, gettin' all healthy and shit." He stretched out his wings, getting the kinks out before relaxing back into his chair. 

"I'm sure Charlie will be proud," Alastor said before taking one big swig of the bottle of gin- oh wait-

Oh.

That was the entire bottle.

Alastor himself seemed surprised but gave it nothing past a shrug.

There was an amused snort from the cat.

"Oh ho?" He said with a somewhat smug grin. "Drinking for pleasure or pain there boss?"

Alastor though he kept his smile, gave a small sigh.

"Both." He said before elaborating more, "Charlie is pregnant."

There was a pause, then a tense smile.

Was he confused? Very. But Alastor didn't usually tell jokes like this, so he assumed this was another one of Alastors 'test' or he explain more in a bit.

He takes a bottle himself and takes a drink to take the edge off. "This place. It's turning into a fucking daycare" He grunted. "But congrats on her I guess?"

"Feeling a little tense about it myself, now im just waiting on her to tell us all about it." Alastor laughed.

He didn't seem to want to elaborate on that statement.

"...Wait. Then how the fuck do you know she's one cooking?" He asked, frowning.

"Oh well when Niffty took out the trash today she found one of these," Alastor pulled out a positive pregnancy test, "Just last week she invited one of those Von Eldritchs over so it lines up." He chuckled placing the stick down on the bar. "Doubtful anyone else here could be expecting.."

Husk paused, the realization hitting him of just how this pregnancy test belonged to.

Huh, he'll be damned. Guess his instincts were right.

He'll just, proceed to aggressively drink from that bottle there. Fucking hell. He was too old for this bullshit. And whoop- there goes that bottle too.

"...Yeah. So Niffty found it. Who else knows about those tests?" He asked trying to just sound curious.

"Just me so far unless Niffty decides to tell other people," Alastor chuckled, seeming not to pick up on anything. "Enough about my life though, tell me how have things been for you?" Alastor asked with a laugh.

Meanwhile Husk was thinking over what to do with all this information.

Great. Great. Fine. It's fine. Al thinks it was Charlie, which sounded like a bit of a stretch but if she really did have that Von Eldritch boy over, then it was reasonable.

But what if that rumor circles around to her? And she dispels it? Or Vaggie is pressured to come clean? And really- why does he even care?

It's all going to come out eventually. 

"It's... fucking great."He spits out. "But uh, you're not gonna say shit right? Till Dollface says something first?"

Alastor blinks, "I suppose, but what reason does she have not to tell us immediately?" 

He tilted his head, definitely confused by the question, did Husker know something he didn't?

Probably, but what

"I don't fucking know, reasons?" Husker rattled off his response. "Women are fucking crazy. They never say what's on their mind. But god help ya if you assume- it's your ass on the line."

Maybe if he was a touch less drunk than he was, he'd know maybe he shouldn't be shit talking Charlie like he was. Although. It wasn't like he was actually trying to insult her. Just manipulate the situation.

He crawls over the counter to the other side. He should find Niffty before she says something stupid. Or warn Vaggie, and give her a talking to about being so damn reckless.

"I'm gonna go... freshen'n up." He grumbled, to Alastor 

"Well Charlie isn't really the type- where are you going?" Alastor asked as Husk crawled over the bar, even though he could have just walked around it.

Quickly Alastor grabbed his shoulder and stopped him before he could walk off.

"I must say, you're acting strange, do you know something about my Charlies pregnancy that you're not telling?" Alastor asked with genuine concern, or some akin to it in his boss.

Alastor might have a brain of a walnut when it comes to social situations, but even he could read the room.

Something was up here and he didn't like it.

He was quick to slap Alators hand off, and quicker with a crude answer. "Yeah, I fucked her."

Obviously a lie. But a stupid idea crawled into his head. He pinches his brow. It would save time.

"I mean. I fucked someone." He says finally. "Tests are mine. Got bored. Got drunk. The hag insisted that it was mine so we did the test here so I could see for myself."

Alastors surpise was adamant on his face. 

"So this isn't Charlies?" Alastor asked picking the pee stick up again, "Huh." Al let out, before raising an eyebrow at Husk.

In all the years he's known the cat he never seemed to be the type to randomly have a one night stand.

I mean, Husk did some stupid things were drunk and normally most demons would randomly hook up with strangers. But Husk wasn't the horny type when drunk, quite the opposite. 

But even if he could believe a one-night stand happened, a sinner getting another demon pregnant was unlikely to say the least.

It wasn't impossible. But it would require certain circumstances to even get that a possibility.

So something was definitely up, but....what?

Why would Husk lie about this? There was a lot more to the story that he wasn't getting.

He could pry it out of the cat demon, but for now he'll let them dig his own grave and find out the real story later.

"How odd of you Husker," Alastor said finally, possibilities and other ideas floating around his head but not voicing any of them. "I'm assuming you and this mystery dame will get one those paternity test then?"

He only knew what those were because he watched one episode of 'whose the father' with Niffty.

"A wh- oh, yeah. Yeah. Too soon for one of those just yet." Husk said, completely bullshitting his tail off. But, he knew how to bluff. The lies came naturally. 

"It wouldn't shock me if it wasn't mine, but, yanno. My luck isn't always the best," He said with a shrug. "This is exactly why I should just keep my drinking in the Hotel- get in less trouble that way."

Alastor nodded, definitely unsure about all of this. But so far he didn't know of any reason why Husk would lie especially about something like this. A possibility did occur to him that maybe this mystery hag was attempting to scam Husk and if that was the case Alastor was certainly impressed by the idea of it.

It also would be hilarious if Husk managed to actually fall for it.

"Suppose I should keep a better eye on you then!" He joked, "Wouldn't want you having to owe children support to several different women!"

If something was up, he figure out about it some other time. For now he do what he'd usually do, make fun of him for it!

Husks irritation was a little more genuine at being teased.

"With what paycheck? You can't garnish cheap booze you prick." He says with a wave. "Just. Keep it on the down-low. I don't need anyone preaching about responsiblity and chances are, it's not even mine."

"Fine, your secret is safe with me," Alastor chuckled, "Though do keep me updated, I'm curious to see how this turns out."

In other words, he's gonna be looking forward to making fun of Husk and laughing his ass off at his pain.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Stay tuned', you egomaniac." He grumbled flicking a finger at him before walking off. What a headache all of this was.

"Nice talkin' to you!" Alastor with with a laugh before sitting back down a desk stool. "Oh. And don't forget to dress at least a little classy for the dinner party tonight, try on some pants for a change."

Husk ignored his words.

Honestly after everything happening he felt like this stupid dinner party was about to be a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :p


End file.
